


The cold never bothered me anyway

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go ice skating and Harry falls and breaks his arm. Louis takes care of him in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Let It Go from Frozen, I know

Louis and Harry are sitting on the sofa, cuddled up together with the fire on with their dog Bruce by their feet. The X Factor is on the television and Louis is live tweeting the show on his phone, he is such an X Factor geek.  
"You're not even watching it, you're too glued to your phone!" Harry whines as Louis lifts his head up from his iPhone to glare in his direction.  
"Excuse me, young Harold. I will have you know I am live tweeting the show! You know like people do these days? So I am watching it in order to live tweet it!"  
Harry just sighs and shakes his head and gives Louis a fond smile before turning back towards the television, Only The Young are performing 'Monster Mash'  
"The monster mash, he did the monster mash" Harry sings along goofily. He is such an idiot.  
"Harry SHH, I can't hear them!" Louis pushes Harry playfully.  
"Oh give it a rest Lou, you don't care about them anyway. You only care about the hot Yorkshire lad you have a crush on" Harry teases as Louis looks up at him, blushing.  
"I do not! He is just very talented and from Yorkshire, that's why I like him. Nothing to do with what he looks like, how could you be so shallow?  
Harry laughs.  
"I know you fancy him Lou, it's fine as long as you don't leave me for him"  
"Fine. He's pretty hot. But I'd never leave you for anyone, you're my number one"  
Harry smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Louis' cheek.

Finally, the results are about to be revealed after the advertisement. Louis is furiously voting for Jack on his iPhone whilst Harry gets up to make a cup of tea and to let the dog out into the garden. When he returns, Louis is anxiously biting his nails and on the edge of his seat, listening carefully to Dermot's words to see who goes through.  
"Fleur East! Only The Young! Stereo Kicks! Lauren Platt!"  
Harry hands Louis his cup of tea, Jack's name still hasn't been called.  
"Paul! Lola! Stevie! Ben!" Still no Jack.  
"And the final act going through is..."  
Louis whispers "Jack, Jack, Jack, please be Jack" under his breath.  
"Jay James!"  
"What! No! This is an outrage!"  
"Calm down babe, there is still a chance"  
Everything falls silent as Louis waits to hear who's going home.  
"The act with the fewest votes and is leaving the competition tonight is..."  
Louis whispers 'not jack' repeatedly and crosses his fingers.  
"Jack Walton. You are leaving the competition."  
Louis' face falls and he slams the tv remote onto the carpet.  
"What a fucking joke!" Louis shouts angrily.  
"I am gutted! They didn't give him a fair chance with his songs!"  
Harry doesn't dare laugh, Louis is serious when it comes to X Factor.  
"Oh no, that's a shame, he was great, looks like it's time to find a new favourite act"  
"Shut up curly, you didn't even like him that much"  
"Only because my boyfriend is making heart eyes at another man"  
Louis rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to let Bruce in, then locks the doors.  
"How about we go to bed? Watch something else?" Harry offers.  
"Yeah, good idea. X factor is shit anyway." Louis grabs his cup of tea and stomps like a toddler up the stairs and into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and crawling underneath the covers and grabbing the remote to flick through the channels.  
Harry chuckles and shakes his head. Louis gets way too into these sort of things.  
Harry strips down to his boxers and sits next to Louis, sipping his hot chocolate.  
They settle on 'Dancing on Ice' because Louis likes reality competitions.  
After a while, Louis is half asleep and yawning, turning over to go to sleep.  
"Hey, babe? Are we doing anything tomorrow?" Harry turns over to ask.  
"Bruce has a haircut booked for eleven. But other than that no, why?"  
"Can we go ice skating, please?"  
Louis chuckles. "What, with your giraffe like limbs? You'll break your neck"  
Harry looks at him, pretending to be offended.  
"Hey! It will be fun! And anyways, if I do get hurt, you can nurse me back to health" Harry suggests with a wink and a smirk. Louis considers it.  
"Fine, okay babe. I'm going to sleep now"  
Harry turns the television off before turning over to spoon Louis from behind, pressing a kiss to his hair.  
"Goodnight baby, I love you" Harry whispers.  
"Night. I love you too you sap" Louis says drowsily. 

********

The next morning, Harry gets up to take Bruce for his haircut. Whilst he is gone, Louis makes sure they have everything they need to go ice skating, so Harry won't have to fuss around doing it when he gets back. Louis is never organised, but for once he feels like treating Harry and saving him a job. Louis attempts to tidy up the living room (all he does is put the cups in the sink and picks up the cushions and puts them on the couch) before putting their boots and coats and scarves next to each other, ready to go out. Along with his phone. He calls Gemma to look after Bruce whilst they are out, Gemma teases him saying they treat Bruce like a baby instead of an animal that is capable of being left alone for a couple of hours. Louis reminded her of how clumsy Harry is and how they are probably going to end up being more than a couple of hours due to Harry most likely injuring himself.  
Harry walks through the front door around twelve, with a freshly shaven cut dog and his sister Gemma.  
"What do you think?" Harry gestures, pointing to the dog.  
"Aww my Brucey poo, you look very handsome" Louis coos.  
"Louis it is an animal. Not a baby, chill" Gemma teased.  
"Okay I know. Okay bye Bruce, daddy will be home later"  
He gives the house keys to Gemma along with his number, in case there are any problems. He also gives her some money to order a pizza and says she can call a friend. 

Harry and Louis put on their winter clothes and get into the car and drive to the ice rink. 'Thinking Out aloud' by Ed Sheeran plays softly in the background whilst Louis keeps his eyes on the road and Harry fondly stares at his beautiful boy.  
They arrive at the ice rink around 12:30, and a young girl with blonde hair and a nose ring with the name tag 'Perrie' gives them their skates and they enter the rink. 

********

Harry is a terrible ice skater. As soon as he stepped onto the slippery white surface he fell on his bum instantly. Louis laughs at how cute he is, like a clumsy giraffe with no control over its limbs, or a deer learning to walk for the first time. Harry is so adorable.  
"Babe, why did you want to come ice skating? You're shit at it" Louis teases.  
Harry is hanging on for dear life with both hands on the railing, his feet clumsily getting tangled together and moving around in circles.  
"Because it looked easy when they were dancing! I want to look at graceful and beautiful as they did" Harry pouts, putting his head down sadly and in defeat.  
"Oh Harry. You're graceful and beautiful, ice skater or not. You are perfect just the way you are, I love you with everything I've got. Giraffe limbs and all" Louis grins.  
Harry's grin is so wide he looks like a Cheshire Cat, his dimples clear in his cheeks.  
"How about I give you some help?" Louis held out his hand for Harry.  
"Thanks baby. I love you. Sorry I'm so clumsy" Harry mumbled, taking his hand.  
"Don't be silly. I love you too, you idiot" Louis intertwined their fingers and Harry holds on tightly and Louis squeezes his hand. They slowly skate around the rink, Harry let's go of the railing to rely on Louis for support only. They soon pick up a rhythm with minimal falls, and after an hour around the rink, Louis decides to take a break.  
"I'm just going to get us some drinks and go for a wee, will you be alright here whilst I'm gone? Or do you want to come with me?"  
"I will be fine Lou, get me a cup of coffee please?"  
"Sure thing, boo" Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry's lips and walks off the rink. 

********

Harry didn't mean to do it. He honestly didn't. He just wanted to prove to Louis he wasn't clumsy, he could ice skate. He was graceful and beautiful on the rink. He didn't mean for this to happen. Louis is going to be so disappointed in him. 

It all happened when Louis was in the toilets. Harry let go of the railing and now had nothing for support. He was doing so good to begin with. He was slowly skating around the rink, without falling on his bum. When he became confident enough, he started to pick up his speed a little... Or a lot. Too much, even. That's when it happened so fast.  
Harry was going so fast he had lost control of his own feet. He couldn't stop himself and he was too far away from the railing to hold on and stop for a moment until Louis came back. How could be so stupid? Harry was going at lightning speed, and he flew into the railing with a loud crash, and bounced off it again, falling backwards onto the ice, one of his skates flying off and landing with a bang, and fell hard on his arm, hearing it crack.  
"Ow ow ow ow ow! Ouch! Nooo" Harry groaned, wincing on the ground. He tried to get up but it was too painful. His arm wasn't even the right way around.  
A member of staff, Perrie, ran over to him and gasped.  
"Sir, are you alright?" She tried to help Harry up, but it was no use. He winced.  
"Not really my arm really really hurts" Harry had tears prickling at the back of his eyes.  
"Are you here alone? Do you want me to call anyone?"  
"I'm here with my boyfriend, he's in the toilet" Harry cried.  
"I'm going to get him, and I'm going to call an ambulance. Hang in there, it's alright. Somebody will be here soon to make you all better. What does your boyfriend look like? What is his name? So I can know which one to look for?"  
"He's short with brown hair and blue eyes and tan skin, his name is Louis" 

*******

The paramedics got their before Louis did, as they had some already on sight and the toilets were a good fifteen minutes away. Harry was lifted into a sitting position, his arm put in a sling before Louis came rushing towards him, panic stricken in his eyes.  
"Harry? Harry! Baby oh no! What's happened? Are you alright?"  
Harry burst into tears. Wet drops were leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks, and his lip was trembling and his nose was running. He furiously tried to wipe them away because he didn't want Louis or anyone around them to think he was acting like a baby.  
"I'm, I'm sorry Louis, I know I shouldn't of, but, but, I just wanted to show you I could do it, show you how beautiful I am, prove you wrong, but you're, you're right. I am cl- clumsy and I can't do anything right, and my arm really really hurts" Harry sobbed.  
Louis sent him a sympathetic and heartbroken look and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as gently as he could, trying not to touch his dislocated arm.  
"Oh Harry. It's going to be okay, I'm going to take care of you, I promise. Going to make you feel all better. I think you're so beautiful, so so beautiful, and clever and funny and smart and not bad at ice skating or anything, I love you my gorgeous boy" 

The paramedic then took Harry to the hospital in the ambulance, Louis in the back with him, holding his hand tightly and reassuring him it's all going to be okay and that he isn't mad at him at all. Harry has been quite emotional lately. But he thinks most of the tears are because he is in a lot of physical pain with his arm.

*****

"So what's wrong, doctor?" Louis asks, biting his nails.  
"Harry has a few scratches and bruises, and also he had dislocated his arm and we have done an x ray and he had also broken his arm."  
"Does that mean he has to stay here?" Louis was upset.  
"Only for tonight, then you can take him home. He will need lots of rest and fluids, no physical activity for the moment, and his medication is here" He handed Louis a prescription for painkillers for Harry, what he picks up afterwards. 

*****

Louis is driving Harry home from the hospital after he stayed for the night. Harry is still quite upset and in pain, he has his arm in a cast with a sling and a pout on his face and tired eyes, with a bit of bruising developing on his chest from where he bounced backwards off of the metal railings. Louis winced at the thought of it. He felt guilty for not being there, this could of never happened if Louis could control his bladder. Why did he leave Harry alone on an ice rink when he can't even skate? Stupid Louis.  
Louis tucks Harry into bed, puts 'GoggleBox' on the television in the bedroom and makes Harry a cup of coffee and a fish finger sandwich. He helps Harry to strip down to his boxers and crawls into the covers beside him. 

"I'm so sorry love, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone"  
"No it's not your fault, it's mine for not being careful"  
"Harry. Don't blame this on yourself. You know I love you so so so much"  
"I love you too"  
They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Louis rubbing soothing circles on Harry's stomach, before he traces his fingers along the inside of Harry's thigh.  
"You know, Lou... Something that would make me feel so much better..."  
"What is it babe?"  
"Will you suck me off please?" Harry smirked, grabbing Louis' hand from the inside of his thigh to place it on his hardening dick. Louis laughs.  
"Doctor said no physical activity, sorry baby" Louis teases, removing his hand.  
"But I'm not doing the physical part, you are" Harry practically begged.  
"Okay baby, going to show you how beautiful you are, nurse you back to health. Make you feel all good inside and all better, yeah?" Louis puts his hand back over Harry's cock, palming him through his boxer shorts.  
"Mm yes please Lou, love you so much" Harry moaned in delight.  
Louis leans in to connect their lips together. Harry eagerly responds, biting Louis' lip and opening his mouth almost instantly. Louis licks along Harry's bottom lip with a small moan, before licking into Harry's mouth, tasting him. Louis then puts a hand under Harry's waistband, slowly pulling the boxers down to Harry's knees, before Harry kicks them off and uses his non-injured arm to throw them across the room.  
"So pretty Harry, so so pretty and good for me"  
Louis leans down and licks along the underside of Harry's cock, before taking the head into his mouth. Harry let's out a loud groan and pushes Louis' head down further. Louis smirks around his dick.  
"Please Lou, please"  
Louis licks the precome forming around Harry's dick, before taking him into his mouth. He puts one hand around the base of Harry's cock and uses the other one to play with Harry's balls. Harry let's out another loud moan.  
"Such a pretty dick Harry, so good to me. So beautiful"  
Louis removes his hand and takes Harry all the way down until the head hits the back of his throat. Then he slowly starts to bob his head up and down, slurping and sucking and kissing. Harry starts to wriggle underneath him.  
"Lou, Lou" Harry moans Louis' name repeatedly.  
Louis pulls off for a minute to wrap his hand around Harry's cock and starts jerking him off. Harry makes an inhuman noise and starts to pant, getting hot around the collar. Louis knows he is close. Louis' dick twitches and hardens at the sight of Harry all hot and bothered.  
"Close Lou, gonna- wanna come on your face" Harry breathes out.  
Louis pulls a devilish grin before jerking Harry a few more times before leaning in as Harry lets out a loud moan of Louis' name, before he shoots his loud. White, sticky liquid sprays all over Louis' lips, cheeks, eyelashes, all the way to his forehead. Harry's hips thrust forwards and backwards, riding out his orgasm, before he collapses back onto the pillows, red, hot and panting.  
"That was incredible" Harry gasped. "You look so good with my come all over your face"  
Louis chuckles. He goes to get up to get a flannel to wipe Harry off when-  
"Lou can I lick your face off"  
Louis leans forward and Harry sucks and licks and kisses all over Louis' face, lapping up every bit of come, tasting himself. He then leans in to kiss Louis, Louis getting Harry's come on his own tongue. Louis gets a flannel to wipe Harry over and pulls his boxers back up, before laying down facing Harry.  
"I love you so much Harry, you're so beautiful, so proud of you"  
"I love you too. Thanks for taking care of me"  
Harry's eyes then dart down to see Louis' cock straining in his skinny jeans, aching to be touched. Who knew he'd get so turned on just by sucking Harry off.  
"Want me to take care of you Lou?" Harry winks.  
"Doctor said no physical activity, remember?" Louis teases.  
Harry doesn't listen. He is already crawling down to undo Louis' jeans, licking his lips.  
"Don't need to use my arm to suck your dick babe"  
And well. That was enough confirmation for Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your endless support in all the fics I have written since joining a few months ago. I am planning an au series soon, so once I get the time and get the ideas out, I will start one, thank you :)


End file.
